My Love Or My Dream
by MoonlightShadow666
Summary: InuYasha has the complete Shikon jewel! But then Kagome says shes going home PERMANENTLY! Will InuYasha choose his dream or his love? Or will his answer come to late? Chapter 9 Update!The End Is Here! I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS!
1. Night Of Truth

**Chapter one: Dead Enemy, Complete jewel.**

Everyone rested around a fire, for what would probable be the last time together: Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, A-un, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome and InuYasha. The only sound was Sango's off and on sobs for her brother.

"Sigh"

"_Now that InuYasha has the jewel I wonder if he will still care about me?",_ Thought Kagome, for the billionth time that night.

She was sitting by InuYasha, wondering about the next morning.

That day their great battle with Naraku had ended and they had won, he was dead, Heart and all! But now all the bad results of their triumph haunted her. In the morning the gang would split-up, Sango and Miroku would go live together and she would have to go home (they had promised to take care of Shippo untill he could take care of himself).

In the morning they had decided to discuss the split-up of the group even though InuYasha said:

"I don't care what you guys do, I got what I want."

"Will you please make her stop that horrible crying?" snapped Jaken after listening to Sango sob for what he thought to be to long.

Jaken's outburst only made Sango cry harder.

"Sango, I am very sorry for what happened to Kohaku, please stop crying." The now Wind Tunnel less monk pleaded, before giving Jaken a death glare.

Through watery eyes Songo looks at the monk and tries to take control of her voice.

"I… I guess... it was... inevitable..." She managed befor her sobs returned.

That morning InuYasha had had Naraku backed aganced the wall. But before admitting defeat Naraku had killed Kohaku and stolen his shard to complete his impure Shikon Jewel. After that it was only by a miracle had they won

InuYasha was one happy puppy now though. He was so close to his dream! He had the jewel! He had decided to become a full demon after the group split-up. But he had no idea about what would happen, what would be said! No he was living in his present he wasn't thinking of the future as he should have been...


	2. Daybreak

**Chapter** 2: Daybreak

As Kagome opened her eyes she, only for an instant felt happy. She remembered their triumph over their enemy and was flooded with happy warm thoughts but as I said it was only for an instant, for as soon as they had come they fled her, leaving the horrid pain of her reality. She would never see her friends again after today…

"I'll miss you all a lot…" she whispered under her breath only to be cut off by sobs.

This caused InuYasha to become fully conscious (before he had been half asleep as to protect his precious jewel, but he had not the energy to resist sleep)

"What's your problem?" he asked the weeping priestess who was leaning on his shoulder, her soft sobs piercing the forest around them, and irritating his ears.

"I'm alright…" she answers, trying not to look him in the eye while also trying to stop the sobs.

"Then quit your crying!"

"Hmmm…"

InuYasha looks at her and raps his arm around her. This has exactly the affect he was hoping for, Kagomes crying stops. She rolls around to come face to face with him and allows herself to smile.

"HEH, ridiculous..." Came a voice from the other side of the camp.

InuYasha reacts; "Oh shut-up Sesshumaru!"

Kagome looks over to see the older dog demon smirking.

Sesshumaru seems to ignore the comment until a few minutes later; "I'm glad we're leaving in a while." He says bluntly.

The sun rises, and with it comes Kagomes worst fear.

**Chapter** **End**.

**Authors Note: **

Well? Good or bad I would really like to know what you think.

PS: Things are going to be slow. Sorry…


	3. I'm not coming back

**Chapter Three; I'm not coming back. **

"Thank you for letting us stay the night Kagome." Says Rin as her, Jaken & Sesshomaru prepare to leave.

"No problem." Kagome says with a short smile.

"I think we should have left you there!" InuYasha mumbles, referring to the ruined landscape of the battle field where they had beaten Naraku.

"You don't have the guts half-demon." Sesshomaru answers bluntly.

"Is that a challenge you good-for-nothing dog!?" InuYasha yells back.

"I hardly expect you to rise to it half-breed." Sesshomaru insults.

"OH YEAH!?" InuYasha yells, and runs in pursuit of his brother, looking for a fight.

"I beat one enemy now I'll get rid of you!"

"Well he seams fine…" whispers Kagome.

Awhile later…

"So Kagome what do you plan to do?" asks Shippo at the groups final meeting.

"Well I should go home and catch-up on my grades…" she whispers in reply.

"Hmmm… Well Songo and I as you know will take Shippo and live together. Now that Naraku is dead it should be very peaceful…" says Miroku and looks longingly at Songo who quickly turns away blushing.

"So Kagome will you come visit?" says Songo, eager to change the subject.

"That's the thing…"Kagome trails off "I was talking to Kaede when we were last there, and she found a way to seal the well… So **I'm not coming back**…."

Their was a long eerie silence until Shippo broke in, "You're just going to leave InuYasha!?"

"No! Well I need to leave now to make it to Keade's so when InuYasha returns please tell him what I said, I will wait three days but then I must leave."

A long hush came over the group, and then finally Miroku spoke up "Alright Kagome, If you feel this is truly necessary… I will tell him, but we will all miss you very much."

"Thanks Miroku…"

So with that the group said their sad good-byes to their departing friend and Kagome started out to Keade's hut.

**Authors Note**

Well? Did you like it? Oh! Just for fair warning I never said there'd be a happy ending, incase you want to back out now…


	4. The Truth Dawns Upon Him

Chapter 4: The truth dawns upon him.

"Ah, I sure did a good job of sending Sesshumaru packin'… That stupid dog." Says InuYasha, admiring his victory, as he walks back to camp. "Hay, Kagome…" InuYasha trails off as he comes into full view of the camp and realizes she is absent. with only Shippo, Songo & Miroku left, breaking camp and preparing to leave.

"Ah, InuYasha your back…" is all the greeting he receives from the one-short group.

"Where's Kagome?!"

Everyone looks at Miroku waiting for him to break the news to the rapidly-angering half-demon.

Miroku stares blankly at his lap, trying to think of how to break the news to InuYasha.

Finally Miroku speaks "InuYasha may I have a word…"

"Ah sure?" is all he can mange being caught off-guard, as he was expecting a straight answer.

"Please follow me…" as Miroku leads InuYasha away from the group to take on his furry alone.

"…"

"He's really brave to be taking InuYasha on by himself. Once he hears that he'll go crazy!" says Shippo and Songo only nods as they watch the monk lead the half demon away.

"What's going on Miroku? Where's Kagome?" asks InuYasha growing VERY tired of being ignored by the monk.

"…"

"Miroku!?"

Miroku suddenly stops dead in his tracks.

"She's gone InuYasha."

"WHAT!??!"

"I said she's **GONE.**" says the monk now straining the last word.

"Yeah, but what do you mean she's **GONE!?"**

" First of all I'm the messenger," Miroku breaks and lets InuYasha settle somewhat, "She said Kaede tolled her she had found a way to seal the well, so she was going to go home seal the well and catch up on her grades."

InuYasha looks dumfounded at the monk…

"She also said she would wait 3 days for you…"

"What dose she think I'm going to do? Run off? She is so stupid. She wont level, and even if she dose she'll be back."

"She sounded very serious about departing InuYasha."

"Oh yeah what's she going to do?" InuYasha shoots back.

"I believe she felt she no longer had any reason to stay here, now that you have the jewel you may become a full demon, or even if you wished, go with Kikyo." Miroku quickly adds in Kagomes defense.

"…"

"If I were you InuYasha I would take at least 2 days to think over my options before jumping to a conclusion."

InuYasha looks away from Miroku and takes a minute to let it all sink in "_She's gone … No I have 3 days to decide. Will I go for my love or my dream? Which is more important to me? Kagome, Kikyo or being a full demon?_

"Well InuYasha shall we return to the others?"

"Huh? Wha?" Miroku knocks InuYasha back to his horrible reality.

"Shall we return to Songo and Shippo?"

"Huh? Oh sure…"

InuYasha and Miroku walk back to the group in silence each deep in thought.

**Authors Notes.**

Well? Good? Bad? What do you think?

PS: If you are going to write a review please vote for what kind of ending you want happy or sad?

PS: If you don't vote it will end in tragedy.


	5. Her confession, Their goodbyes

"Is this all I'll need to do Kaede?" asks the young priestess.

"Yes my child… Kagome do you truly intend to leave InuYasha?" responds the elderly priestess, knowing full well the young girls love for the half-demon, who she now wished to leave behind.

"…"

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

"I… I don't want to leave him but…" Kagome trailed off as tears filled her eyes, "But I want him to be happy too, if what he wants is to be a full-demon then I can at least leave knowing he's happy…"

Kagomes' tears of sadness were also tears of happiness, the elderly priestess could see it, and she saw Kagomes desire to stay with InuYasha, but that desire clashed with her wish for his happiness. Kaede knew this desire for happiness lead only down a hard and painful path that Kagome, if InuYasha didn't return to her, would have to walk, alone.

"I see my child… you put forth a good argument… I can tell your intentions are pure, but… do you fully realize… the pain you are putting the two of you through?"

"I know Kaede… and I knew from the day I felt love between us that this pain was unavoidable. I knew it would come, I dreaded it, I wished it to be a false fear, but deep down, I knew…"

"I see my child… At least you were somewhat prepared, I wish there was another way for you two…"

"I wish that a lot…"

"I know…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well I guess this is goodbye…" says Songo uncertainly after InuYasha and Miroku helped them finish breaking camp.

"…"

The group took the next while to reflect on their time together and their plans upon departure, most of which were obvious.

Not long before sunset the group assembled for their separation.

"Well Songo and I will take care of Shippo for awhile…" said Miroku, not quite ready to leave his friend.

"You won't need to take care of me for long…" said Shippo also not ready to leave InuYasha. "I-I'm getting older you know."

"We Know Shippo." Said Songo with soft eyes, Shippo could tell she was having a hard time holding back tears.

"…" InuYasha was abandoned be speech.

"InuYasha…" said Miroku regaining the half-demons' attention.

"Yeah?"

Miroku walked up to InuYasha and throw an arm over the half-demon's shoulder, grasping his shoulder, hitting InuYasha in the back, and said "Please don't become a full demon…"

InuYasha opened his mouth to object, but he was cut short but Miroku's silent tears hitting his shoulder as Miroku spoke once more, "I don't want to have Songo or I exterminate you if you start terrorizing a village…"

InuYasha hit Miroku in the back, returning his embrace and said, "I'll try… I don't want that either…"

"Thank you InuYasha…"

After that InuYasha couldn't get mad, even when Shippo jumped on his head to make a remake, InuYasha just stood there, unable to make even a straight face for fear of his tears braking loose. After some long and painful goodbyes Miroku, Songo and Shippo left InuYasha to make their own ways in the world.

Once they were out of ear shoot even for InuYasha's ears Songo said, "you made a nice point back there, were you trying to get him to go back to Kagome?"

"…"

"You sure made us cry…" said Shippo wiping away tears.

"I said what I meant." Said Miroku truthfully, not even trying to stop the tears, which now flowed freely down his face "I can't make him go back to Kagome, no one can MAKE him go back, he must decide for himself which means more to him, I only stated my fear of having to kill him if he went out of control."

"Do you think you got through to him?" asked Songo, tears returning to her eyes.

"I don't know… I guess we can only hope…"

After that, they were gone…

"_Miroku has a point, I don't want to die because I can't control myself… I had better think this all over good and hard tonight…" _Thought InuYasha, now not trying to stop the flow of tears.

"I had better be going to…" he said to himself.

With that, the half-dog-demon walked back into the forest to decide his fate.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors Notes**;

Do you like it? I hope you do, anyway I've got some other projects in the woks so don't expect much in the way of updates.

PS: VOTE, VOTE, VOTE, vote for an ending! Happy or tragic? You decide!

PS: please only vote once, if you vote more then that it wont count.

PS: No votes Tragic ending.


	6. Mind Games

**Mind Games…**

**Authors comments:**

This part I've wonted to write for awhile, this chapter is InuYasha's decision making process in my eyes, it's really funny so enjoy!

**Mind Games….**

**Inside InuYasha's head…**

"**ORDER IN THE COURT!"**

Everyone stops and stares at the judge.

Sensible InuYasha sits atop his chair holding his gavel, (now yeah I know but it's a BIG hammer) behind the judge bench and stares at each and everyone of the other InuYashas, who are gathered for what may very well be the **biggest** debate in Sensible InuYasha's career as judge.

Most of the InuYasha's in the court look exactly like the one we see all the time, the only real difference (for most) is their size, for example, Sensible InuYasha is just that sensible, but since sensibility isn't a common trait for our usual InuYasha, Sensible InuYasha in a little oh, I don't know, STUMPY. Yeah! He's only about 3 foot 4, like I said stumpy. These InuYasha's heights are determined by their use in the real InuYasha.

"O come now SI (SI is a short form for Sensible InuYasha, almost all the InuYasha's use the shorter forms of their names, only Sensible, as judge, usually uses their real names) except when he's** really** mad), surly we aren't out of fighting time already…" says Demon InuYasha (DI)

"You heard him DI, just give up the tough dog act!" says Human InuYasha (HI) (The ONLY human, I might add, amongst so many half demons and a full demon)

"You shut it HI" DI shoots back at the human.

"**BOTH OF YOU, DI, HI… SIT!!!!"**

**THUD, BANG, "OWWWWW"**

**(Here** SI has taken the place of Kagome and as judge can make any and ALL of the InuYasha's 'SIT')

"SI!?" shouts the two getting back to their feet.

"I won't hear anymore of this wretched babbling and your stupid squabbling! We've put this off for long enough! Now we have been given the opportunity to decide our fate so we shall decide!" Everyone remains silent, he used their NICKNAMES! This IS serious!

"Now with that, **let the debate begin!"** And with that SI slams his gavel down on the bench, and the debaters bring their arguments forward one at a time.

3 hours later… (While time passes OUR InuYasha is sitting at the base of a tree staring into space)

"How many times are we going to go through this?" complained HI as the debate dragged on, and on, and on. "The only thing we've managed to achieve is a three-way draw and a headache…"

"On the contrary HI we have managed to agree on ONE thing." Says PI (Positive InuYasha) I bet you can guess how tall HE is)

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!!" yells DI frustrated and tired.

"Well I think from the arguments and everyone's expressions I can come to only one conclusion…" says SI in a rather hushed tone.

"YOU GOT A CONCLUSION FROM THAT!!??" yells everyone spirits raised a little.

"Yes, it isn't permanent, and your right DI we will have to go through this again, BUT I don't think we'll get a different conclusion if we resume this argument now so…"

"SO???"

"I say we find Kagome and THEN try this again, who knows, maybe the circumstances will change between now and then, one never knows for sure."

"Do you seriously think this will work?" asks HI, still not certain.

"HI I don't know for sure if things will change in a few hours, but they say it only takes a minute to turn your **Life **upside down, so we can only hope for that luck and debate again later."

Everyone stared at SI for a full minute until…

"Now we vote… All infavor of my suggestion."

Everyone raised a hand just for the promise of a decent nights sleep.

"Do I even have to ask?"

Everyone nods.

(Sigh) "All oppose speak now…"

No one moves…

"Well then get some sleep and court will resume later."

"Alright I've gotta find Kagome!" and with that InuYasha starts running toward Kaede's village to find Kagome, and is quickly swallowed by the darkness of the fast approaching night…

**Authors Notes:**

**I **hope you guys got a kick out of this chapter!

OH! Voting! If your gonna vote do it fast I'm now accepting anonymous votes too so hurry up! This story is quickly coming to a close!


	7. Accepting Death

**Accepting Death**

Authors notes…

This chapter is **NOT **for anyone who likes Kikyo, and should not be read by anyone who thinks InuYasha should go to Hell with her.

Thought I'd let you know…

"Huff, huff, huff…"

Beads of sweat roll down his forehead and he officially starts painting like a tired dog, but he must keep running no matter how much protest he receives from his aching muscles and throbbing head. Only one thought has this much power over him…

"_I must find Kagome… I must find Kagome…"_

That one thought just repeats in his head as if it were a record stuck on that one line.

"_I must find Kagome… I must find Kagome…"_

But that broken record pushes him onward as it has all night.

"_I must find Kagome… I must find Kagome…"_

It is now the early morning hours of his second day of decision. InuYasha is about 3 quarters of the way back to Kaede's village but every muscle in his body hurts as he hasn't stopped his vagarious pursuit to rest once since he decided to look for Kagome.

"_I must find Kagome… I must find Kagome…"_

He finally stops near a stream for a drink, but he stays no more then a minute and then he is back on his way.

"_I must find Kagome… I must find Kagome…"_

(Now for anyone who wants to know WHY he doesn't just skip to the well and forget the village, there are 3 reasons for that; 1. is the village is between him and the well. 2. is he want's to talk to Kaede. And, 3. Is, THIS IS MY STORY AND THAT'S JUST HOW IT'S GONNA BE!)

"_I must find Kagome… I must find Kagome…"_

Her scent grows stronger in his nose and with a burst of hope his legs renew and he runs still faster.

"_I've almost found her! ... Kagome… I'm coming Kagome!"_

Time passes and her scent grows, filling his nostrils and granting him still more hope as he goes. His mind races far ahead of his body, racing to see her again, to hold her in a well earned embrace.

"_Kagome… I'm coming Kagome…"_

Then, he sees it, the village, he's almost there!

"_Kagome!"_

That's when it happened. He jumps and his hayory catches the wind! He takes off like a bird, and for a short time he sails over the forest!

"_Kagome!"_

Then he hears it. It's all too familiarly to him. The shrikes and cries of a hundred villagers as farmers run to their homes livestock running in every direction, a scene of total panic. It takes his mind a moment to resurrect the tough memory. It's the same scene from 50 years ago. Only this time he faces opposition. A women stands on the bridge, bow strung ready to shot to kill.

"_Kagome!?"_

No... Not Kagome, taller then Kagome…

"_KIKYO!?"_

His mind runs the horrible memory again as if it were an old horror film from Kagomes time, black and white, terrifying, a horrible memory, a horrible movie.

But it's not Kikyo either, she's younger yet older.

"**KAEDE?!!!" **The word hardly has time to escape his lips when an arrow porously wizs right by him snagging his hayory hand cutting his fight short. He swiftly tumbles, head over heals, back to earth, only narrowly managing to land on his feet in a pitiful crouching position. Before he can even get partially up the elderly priestess has another arrow strung and ready, aimed at his heart.

"What do you want DEMON?" she demands.

"Kaede? Kaede it's me, what's wrong? Why are you shooting at me? I just came to see Kagome."

For a moment he thought she either wouldn't answer or hadn't heard him and he began to think; _"Is there a demon here possessing you? Does it have Kagome to?" _Then she responded;

"Is that really ye InuYasha half-demon and all?" but she didn't lower her bow.

"Yeah it's me who did you think it was? Naraku?" he slowly got up and she lowered her bow when she saw it was really him.

"What's going on Kaede?"

"Well when I saw you flying over the trees I thought you had decided to become a full demon and you were going to attack the village…"

"No I'm not a full demon…YET."

"Hmmmm…. Well InuYasha while you're here there is someone you should see…"

"But Kaede I wasn't staying …" He gave up; she wasn't listening to him any longer and was walking back to the village. "Oh boy… Wait up Kaede!"

"Well youngster shouldn't I be the one trying to keep up to you?"

"Shut it!"

"So Kaede who is it you want me to see? I need to get going you know!" says InuYasha as he and Kaede walk into her hut.

"Look for yourself…"

"Hello InuYasha…"

InuYasha gasped for there before his eyes sat, the tragic priestess…

"KIKYO!?"

Authors Notes:

If you want to know why Kikyo was hiding an why Kaede attacked InuYasha, well IT WAS ALL A JOKE! They knew he wasn't a full demon Kaede just wonted to surprise InuYasha! Now read on!

(Yeah it isn't even over yet!)

"KIKYO?"

"Hello InuYasha…"

"I think I'll leave you to alone…"

Kikyo and InuYasha stand one across from the other and InuYasha has a huge look of dismay on his face…

"Kikyo… I didn't even pick up your scent as I neared the village…"

"That's probably because you were looking for HER… not ME…"

InuYasha inhales a big breath of air as Kikyo starts toward him.

"I know the girl is leavening InuYasha, and it has made me think, and I believe, although it is awful for me to admit, you are most definitely… better off with her…"

"Kikyo?!"

"I'm dead InuYasha… But my soul has been aloud to live again in a reincarnated body… The small part of my soul in THIS body of clay and ash must leave and return to the girl before she departs, so it only makes sense that you stay with her.

"What are you saying Kikyo?!" Yelled InuYasha Tears in his eyes, breath catching in his throat.

"I'm saying InuYasha that if you stay with the girl I will always be with you, because my soul is also her soul, so stay with her **protect** her, and…"

"Love her…" InuYasha finished for her.

"Yes… Love her…Love her as you did me then everything will be alright…"

"Kikyo…"

"Goodbye InuYasha, I must go… I have accepted death, it was easier this time, for now I know you will be alright…"

"Kikyo…"

And with that the soul of the tragic priestess was free, as were all the other souls she had used to sustain herself, Kikyos soul flew through the air back to it's rightful body, leavening InuYasha once again.

"**KIKYO!!!" **yelled the half demon at the top of his lungs as the now soulless body fell to his feet and turned to dust… **"KIKYO!!!"**

**In the forest…**

"Thank you Kikyo… for forgiving InuYasha and giving me my whole soul back…"

And with that the reincarnation of the tragic priestess watched the sunset through the trees…

**Chapter end...**

**Authors Notes…**

**The END, The END, The END be near! Vote for the end! Hurry, Hurry 'cause The END be NEAR!!!**

**HAHAHAHA!!!! **


	8. Tragic Tale End Of The Fudal Fairytail

**Tragic tale;**

**End of the futile fairytale… **

"**KIKYO!!!!..."**

Tears flooded his face as the soulless body dropped to the floor of the hut and the elderly priestess re-entered the hut. Memories of the past few days rekindled; he remembered Miroku's tears, Sango's tears, all the times Shippo had shed tears… all of their travels nothing but tears…

InuYasha looked up at the elderly priestess, his eyes saying what he could not say, he was asking for help, but when he looked up it was as if nothing had happened, there were no tears in the elders' eyes, and that hurt. It only worked to enraged InuYasha all the more.

"HOW COULD YOU!? SHE WAS YOUR **SISTER** AND YOU DON'T CRY FOR HER!?"

"InuYasha, I did my crying when Kikyo died the first time… and yesterday when she came to speak to me and told me all about her plan for departure… I knew what was going on, and now for her sake… you must decide…" Kaede trailed of letting her words sink in.

InuYasha wiped away the tears, cursed himself for being so foolish and spoke again;

"Are we going to collect her remains or not?"

"I thought you wished for me to scatter them in the river."

"You can keep them… this won't happen again…"

"And what makes you think so?"

"I'll make sure no one can get to the reincarnated soul again…"

"Hmmm…….."

It is now the middle of day three, they have moved Kikyo's remains, and now InuYasha is sitting in a tree just outside the village attempting to come to a conclusion…

Inside InuYasha's head…

"Hey SI you were right!" yells HI as he runs toward the judge with the news.

"That Kikyo is dead and GONE!!!" yells Di, who is running right beside HI, making it very difficult for either one to do anything.

"Hmmm…"

"Come on SI lets go! It'll be easy to decide now that's she's gone!" yells DI as he kicks at SI with anxiety.

"SI, are you alright?" asks HI seeing tears run down the judges face when he dodged DI's kick.

"HI, DI… not everyone disliked that priestess, as much as you might think we did…" tears flow down SI's face as he speaks and his voice catches in his throat, then in pure grief, the judge falls to his knees and cries for the fallen priestess Kikyo.

Outside…

InuYasha mimic's the horrible cries of SI from within him, vocalizing them for the world to hear.

Under the sacred tree…

Kagome is awoken by terrible cries. She stands to investigate, but even from her viewpoint high over the land she can't locate the source of the cries. She may not know from were they come, but she knows who is uttering these pain-filled cries.

"InuYasha…" she whispers, "Is this truly your choice?" her eyes dampen with tears and her voice goes hallow, "SO BE IT." She whispers as tears roll down her face and she watches the sun begin to set over the horizon, on the third day, and she listens to the howls of the one she thought she loved.

With InuYasha…

The sun has begun to set and his howls stop. InuYasha dives deep into himself for comfort as he seeks the answer to this oh so difficult question.

Inside InuYasha's head…

"We must go… We are running out of time…" says SI hulling himself up.

"You sure you okay?" asks DI.

"Yes, and even if I weren't we still have to go."

"Alright, then let's go…" says HI, though he is still unsure.

Together HI and DI help SI to the court room for the end of their biggest decision yet.

It wasn't all that hard once things got going. With Kikyo gone there were only two options left; become a full demon, or go with Kagome. They took into consideration all the warnings they had received, and all the tears shed, and it wasn't long before everyone knew the right answer:

KAGOME!

But even with the decision made the time to act was upon them.

"We need to move quickly to catch her before she gets down the well." Said HI, to SI, after the trial.

"Yes… I can only hope we are not too late…"

Outside…

InuYasha awoke with a start. He turned to see the sun setting over the mountain.

"OH CRAP!" he yelled and bounded toward the well.

Kagome sat on the edge of the well, preparing to depart for the last time, tears in her eyes as she thought of all that she was leaving behind, and even more WHO she was leaving.

But his howls were louder then her thoughts.

InuYasha came panting over the hill when Kagome pushed herself into the well.

"**KAGOME!!!"** he shirked when he saw her begin to disappear into the well.

He hit the side of the well with tremendous force. He bent over in time to see her raven hair disappear. Only then did it sink in.

"Their gone, everyone's gone. I'm back to the beginning. I'm all alone again…KAGOME!!!"

No more friends.

No more laughing.

No more Kagome.

Only tears…

**End of Chapter.**

**Authors Notes**

Sorry it took so long everyone! Word was giving me problems with the updating it and all. School kept throwing me projects and all too so… yeah.

I don't know how long it will be for the next update of anything of mine. My mother is going in for surgery in a few months so I need to take care things, so just don't expect much from me for awhile.


	9. Ending the Story

**Ending the story:**

'**My Love or My Dream?'**

"KAGOME!!!" he shouted again even though he knew it was in vain. She hadn't heard him when she stepped down the well. She was gone. But that was a fact he refused to accept. What should he do now? Jump down after her? It seemed very unlikely that she hadn't sealed it already. But it was the only option as of this moment.

**Inside InuYasha's Head.**

The place was in a state of total chaos! SI called for order once… twice… three times and no one noticed the stumped InuYasha.

"Use the jewel!" shouted DI.

"Go after her!" shouted HI in response.

The place had been like this since Kagome had disappeared down the well. The different side of InuYasha's personality were in a state of confusion and the only two arguing were, if you can believe it, HI and DI. Each had rallied their supporters in hopes of over taking the other and making it a quick decision. Of course it didn't work. The two had an equal number of supporters, so the arguing grew.

Finally SI stood "ENOUGH!" he shouted over the racket. "We must make a final decision now before it's too late. Do we go after the girl or use the jewel?"

For a long time all stood in place shocked by the sudden explosion from SI but they gradually remembered what was going on and what had to be done.

"I say we go!" shouted HI, repeating himself again.

"NO! WE STAY! We waited so long for the opportunity to use this thing and now that it's here you want we should give it up and go after some girl?!"

"You wanted to before too, remember?" whispers HI, but loud enough for DI to hear.

"…"

"HI has a point there DI." Says SI, admiring HI's use of words to knock DI off his feet, instead of using his fists.

"But I mean come on! We worked hard for that you know I say we should get to use the thing, even if it's not to become a full demon."

"Even if it's not to become a full demon." Echoes SI.

"Yea that's right. I don't want to be killed off by my friends."

"Admirable…" remarks SI "Then I think I have a compromise to suite you both…"

Kagome stood by the well, chanting softly, she hadn't told her mom or anyone she was home yet, she wonted to finish the job before her love for InuYasha made second guess herself. She wasn't sure how long she had been home but she guessed about an hour or so. She kept her eyes closed and continued to chant.

InuYasha steadied himself on the well. He knew what he had to do. He had to be with Kagome. But now that he knew that a new problem presented itself. SHE WAS SEALING THE WELL! There was only one way InuYasha could think of to get to her. He removed the jewel from around his neck and whispered to it;

"Please, help me get to her, lend me your strength so I can tell her what I know I should have told her a long time ago."

And with that he jumped into the well, leaving the feudal era behind, forever.

**The end!**

**(For this story anyway)**

**Authors Notes**

I would like to announce to you all that there is a sequel to this story. It is called **Demons and Demons** and it will be up very soon so keep lookin' out for new stuff from me. I hope you liked this one! R&R!!!


End file.
